Le rouge et le noir
by Gentle Slave
Summary: Seules les teintes de la mort et de la douleur ne comptaient qu'aux yeux du criminel. Après tout.. Qu'est-ce que le rouge et le noir se marient bien ! /!\Tiré de la scène du meurtre de l'épisode 86/!\


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ^-^ ! **

**Voici mon deuxième OS qui est cette-fois ci centré sur le Patron (et le Geek accessoirement...) ! Il est inspiré de la scène du meurtre de la pub Bissel de l'épisode 86 x) Donc attendez-vous à un peu d'hémoglobine ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Mathieu Sommet. (et pas à moi malheureusement...)**

**Rating : T (confirmé par la présence de sang et un peu de malsain (?) ^^ ... )**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

Une pièce. Une simple petite pièce dans un simple appartement. C'est ce qui nous vient à l'esprit dès qu'on y entre. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses ont changé. Désormais, elle est marquée par le fer rouge de la mort.

L'homme contemplait le spectacle offert à ses yeux. Le silence de la scène n'était coupé que par sa respiration saccadée et le rythme des gouttes d'eau provenant de la douche. Gouttes qui s'écrasaient et se mélangeaient à un liquide carmin. Les murs en étaient recouverts, témoignant de la violence de l'action effectuée précédemment. Aux pieds de cet homme, se trouvait une masse. _Comment appeler autrement un corps complètement méconnaissable ?_ Elle était désormais dénuée de toute forme de vie, seuls ses yeux bleus manifestaient encore un minimum d'expression. Quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de ses prunelles qui fixaient son assassin. Ce dernier arborait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, accentué par ses lunettes noires. Il restait là, fixant le corps inanimé de sa jeune victime.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, qu'il se rendit compte du résultat de ses actes. Un sourire dément naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'abaissa au même niveau que le corps. Son visage tiraillé par la folie se rapprocha de celui du jeune garçon. La vision de ce visage pâle, horrifié, meurtri par les multiples coups de couteau ne faisait qu'exciter le délire de ce fou furieux. Il effleura la peau abîmée de son visage. Sa joue gauche tailladée tâchait le bout de ses doigts qui remontèrent vers ses tempes et son crâne. Le tueur toucha la partie blessée de sa tête et du fluide vital s'échappa de l'ouverture. Fascination. Beauté. Compassion... ?

« Eh ben, je t'es pas manqué, gamin... »

Son sourire était toujours présent mais sa voix était basse, quasi-inaudible. Ses doigts poisseux continuaient de tourmenter cette profonde entaille. Son intention se détourna sur le torse du gamin. Cette partie de son corps étant la plus atteinte. Mais seul le regard fasciné du prédateur se faufilait à cet endroit. L'avant du tee-shirt était complètement déchiré et la peau était entaillée un peu partout, laissant au liquide de s'écouler en toute liberté. Cette vision alléchante aux yeux de ce malade, qui ne put se retenir d'avantage, se jeta littéralement sur sa proie. Ses mains ne cessaient de toucher chaque ouvertures, comme un manque irrépressible. Le corps de l'assassin fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés au fur et à mesure que ses doigts passaient sur le garçon.

Il se releva péniblement tout tremblant, son sourire démentiel transformé en un rictus malsain. Il se frotta les mains sur son costume. C'est dingue comme le rouge et le noir se marient bien ! Son regard se posa sur le miroir au dessus du robinet à sa gauche. La vision qui s'offrait à lui ne lui déplaisait pas : son visage tâché par cette couleur carmin, le costume sombre laissait apparaître le rouge sur le tissu créant un léger contraste avec la couleur dominante. Ses yeux cachés s'illuminèrent d'une pointe d'excitation, ses tremblements se calmèrent légèrement et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Le regard rivé sur son reflet, ses doigts rencontrèrent sa bouche et commença à lécher sensuellement le sang restant. Le goût cuivré ne fit qu'augmenter l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que ses doigts furent nettoyés de toutes traces rouges et il quitta son reflet pour se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le petit. Ses prunelles se plantèrent dans celles de l'enfant.

« Tu savais pourtant comment ça allait finir, gamin. Il ne faut pas me résister trop longtemps, sinon voilà comment ça se termine... » Il soupira. « C'est vraiment con pour toi. »

A sa droite, se trouvait le couteau qui lui a servi pour sa besogne. Il le récupéra et passa sa langue sur la partie plate de l'objet. Le liquide coulant aux coins de ses lèvres tomba sur le carrelage dans un petit bruit. Mais son regard se planta sur un objet situé sous le lavabo. L'homme en noir le ramassa et haussa les sourcils en constatant ce qu'était l'objet en question. C'était la casquette du petit. Avec un petit sourire, il la posa sur la tête de ce dernier en prenant soin de ne pas la tâcher.

« Je te la rend, tu en auras plus besoin que moi ! » A ces mots, il éclata d'un rire amusé, très peu approprié à la situation. Communiquer avec un mort n'est pas très intéressant surtout lorsqu'il est peu bavard...

Désormais, il restait silencieux, fixant le visage du jeune garçon. C'est étrange comme son visage lui ressemble tellement mais est complètement différent à la fois. Cette expression d'horreur ne lui allait décidément pas.

« Je te préférais quand tu gueulais. Au moins, j'avais une bonne raison pour te foutre des coups. » Et voilà, qu'il recommençait à lui parler !

La marre de sang commençait à atteindre les chaussures du Patron.

« Putain, gamin ! Tu vas niquer mes godasses ! » Cria-il avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant... »

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de tuer, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Entre assassiner un inconnu et un collègue, il y avait une sacrée différence. Surtout quand c'est une autre personnalité de son créateur.

« Je verrais avec le Gamin plus tard, il comprendra ! Et si c'est pas le cas, je m'occuperais de son joli petit cul... »

Pendant un instant, le criminel sexuel restait planté au beau milieu de tout ce rouge qui séchait sur les murs carrelés. Toute cette association de couleurs donnait une certaine beauté à la pièce. Le rouge, le blanc et le noir. Mais seules les teintes de la mort et de la douleur ne comptaient qu'aux yeux du criminel.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée fit tourner la tête de l'homme en noir. C'était le Hippie, le joint aux lèvres et une boite dans les mains.

« J'ai apporté des gâteaux... ! Oh mon dieu, c'est du sang ! »

L'excitation le submergea une nouvelle fois. Au diable, la pitié et les remords...

Après tout.. Qu'est-ce que le rouge et le noir se marient bien !

* * *

**Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écriture de la fin xD Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)**

**Votre fidèle esclave, Gentle Slave.**


End file.
